


Nici

by Halliah



Series: Teorie [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Tony going bad, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, well not actually
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki nie od zawsze je widział. Tony Stark nie zawsze był geniuszem, filantropem i playboyem. Wszystko przychodzi z czasem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nici

Dawno temu, gdy nikt nie szeptał o tym jak bardzo się różnią, Thor i Loki usłyszeli opowieść. Nie była to byle jaka opowieść. Mówiła ona o stworzeniu wszystkich światów, powstaniu bogów, o Nornach. Ojciec nie opowiedział jej od razu, byłoby to zbyt męczące dla dwójki dzieciaków. Później nastała wojna, nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia, a gdy wrócił chłopcy nie wydawali się być zainteresowani. Nie było go tak krótko, jednak od razu zauważył różnicę. Thor dąsał się, z powodu braku zgody na uczestnictwo w walce. Loki przeczytał już zakończenie. Wyglądał źle, tak jakby wszelkie kolory wyblakły, twarz zastygła w spokojnym, opanowanym wyrazie. Dopiero po kilku dniach młody bóg przyszedł do niego, by opowiedzieć co się stało.  
\- Mogę to zobaczyć ojcze. Tysiące złotych nici. Ja... nie wiem czy oszalałem. - mówił z trudem.  
Odyn przyjrzał mu uważnie. Z tego co wiedział tylko niektórzy Lodowi Giganci potrafili posługiwać się magią. Widocznie Loki był jednym z nich. Był dość młody, Wszechojciec nigdy jednak nie wątpił w jego talent.  
\- Znajdziemy ci odpowiedniego nauczyciela. - ogłosił.  
Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. 

Od paru dni Loki nie widział swojego brata. Tęsknił za nim niemiłosiernie, miał jednak zbyt dużo zajęć by się z nim widywać. Jego nauczycielka postanowiła jak najszybciej nauczyć go jak kontrolować Wizję. Kiedy w końcu udało się mu wykluczyć złote nici z wszelkich istniejących materii, mógł patrzeć na ludzi bez mróżenia oczu. Dopiero wtedy mógł udać się na wspólną kolację, gdzie został powitany radośnie  
przez Thora. Frigga uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku, Odyn kiwnął głową. Wszystko było dobrze.  
\- Tata powiedział, że uczysz się magi. – zagadnął Thor.  
\- Yhm. Moja nauczycielka jest jednym z najlepszych czarodziei.  
\- Och. W końcu to jest zajęcie dla kobiet.  
\- Thor!- wtrąciła się Frigga.  
\- Ale wszyscy to wiedzą, mamo!  
Zmienili temat na lekcje, w których brał udział Thor w czasie nieobecności brata. Odyn milczał, przysłuchiwał się radosnej dyskusji chłopców, co jakiś czas wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z żoną. Tuż przed końcem posiłku Loki poczuł pulsujący ból w potylicy. Rozchodził się on powoli po całej czaszce, obraz rodziny został zastąpiony przez wibrujące struny. Przełknął ślinę, przeprosił i szybko pobiegł do komnaty swojej nauczycielki.

Loki skupił się na drgającej nici. Delikatnie chwycił ją, spowolnił drżenie, by po chwili całkowicie je zatrzymać. W tle usłyszał radosny krzyk Thora. Otworzył oczy, tam gdzie przed chwilą stała bestia, leżało truchło. Sif gratulowała blondynowi, pozostali wojownicy trącali zwłoki orężem, by upewnić się czy bestia na pewno nie żyje. Nikt nie wiedział o udziale samotnie stojącego boga. To było do przewidzenia. Nauczycielka Lokiego, kobieta, która tylko widziała nicie, co jednak potrafiła nalezycie wykorzystać, zawsze powtarzała, że taki jest ich los. O ile nie chce zginąć musi mieć kogoś kto zajmie przeciwnika, gdy on zniszczy samą ideę jego istnienia.  
"Z czasem, mój książę, nauczysz się robić to tak naturalnie, że wystarczy samo twoje życzenie." tłumaczyła.  
Loki nie widział jej od dawna, matka zajęła się jego edukacją, kiedy rozeszły się plotki o współpracy kobiety z Mrocznymi Elfami.  
\- Nic ci nie jest, bracie?  
Nawet głos Thora przypominał malutkie niteczki.  
\- Wszystko dobrze. Skoro poradziłeś sobie z tą bestią możemy już wracać.  
\- Hm, tak jakbyś chociaż kiwnął palcem. - stwierdził któryś z towarzyszy broni boga piorunów.  
Został zganiony rzez Thora, co Loki zignorował. Kiedy był młodszy próbował wykazać, że to dzięki nie mu wygrali. Nauczył się w tedy, że bez najmniejszego wypowiedzianego kłamstwa można zostać uznanym za kłamcę.

Kiedy wieść o koronacji Złotego Księcia rozeszła się po Asgardzie Loki był już w tym świetny. Zmieniał otaczający go świat równie łatwo co oddychał. Manipulował nićmi bez zastanowienia, umiał stworzyć stado ptaków z kwiatu, podpalić wilgotną szatę, nawet zmienić własną postać. Nie było to trudne, zwłaszcza gdy równie dobrze opanował sztukę kłamania. Nie pamiętał godziny spędzonej w towarzystwie iinych bogów, gdy mówił tylko prawę.  
\- Loki, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłeś? - usłyszał głos matki.  
Musiała wejść do biblioteki bezszelestnie, nie usłyszał nawet skrzypienia drzwi.  
\- Rano. - odparł bez zastanowienia - W moim pokoju.  
\- Żaden służący nie przyniósł ci jadła, a sam w kuchni nie byłeś.  
Zastanowił się czy warto ciągnąć tą farsę.  
\- Nie jestem głodny.  
\- Loki... Nie możesz żyć samą magią, kiedyś cię to zniszczy.  
Z kieszeni w szacie wyciągnęła jabłko. Mężczyzna przyjął je z wdzięcznością, jednak zaczął jeść dopiero gdy królowa odeszła. Musiał jeszcze dostroić swój posiłek przed spożyciem. Delikatnie zmienił jego częstotliwość by po chwili ujrzeć przed sobą pieczeń. 

Wiele ludów obawiało się "magów", uważało ich za niebezpiecznych i niegodnych zaufania. Znali ich potęgę, jednak o słabościach nic nie wiedzieli. Taki był cel, tłumaczyła mu, myślą że możemy wszystko więc boją się nas rozgniewać. Nie była to prawda. Niewielu posiadało umiejętność widzenia nici, jeszcze mniejsza ilość mogła nimi manipulować. Loki’emu przychodziło to naturalnie. Każda istota, rzecz miały określony typ drgania, zmiana chociażby najmniejszej wartości i zmieniał się cały przedmiot. W bezruchu pozostawali tylko martwi. Bóg widywał ich czasami, tuż nim odeszli do zaświatów. Czarne, pochłaniające złote nici postacie, które znikały po paru sekundach. Przerażali go.

Spadał. Otoczony złotymi niciami, które z niki już go nie łączyły. Leciał w dół otoczony blaskiem i Widział. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek, każda nić, każda wibracja miała inną możliwość, a i ona miała własną. Te wszystkie możliwości tworzyły inne światy, tworzyły miejsca gdzie on już był, miejsca gdzie też nigdy się nie narodził. Patrzył na to szeroko otwartymi oczami. I zobaczył coś jeszcze. Koniec.

Dopiero przybycie do Midgaru dało mu czas na uspokojenie. Kiedy Barton i Selvig pracowali on układał wszystko w swojej głowie. Widział tyle, ale nie wszystko. Jedna mała pomyłka i zniszczy sam siebie. Wystarczy nie ostrożne życzenie.  
\- Szefie.  
Łucznik stał przed spokojnie.  
\- Tak, mój sługo?  
Miał wrażenie, że Barton wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, sir. Jeżeli chcesz zrobić ten numer w Niemczech lepiej się prześpi.  
Pomimo że błękit Teseraktu zmienił go, to jego wibracje pozostały takie same. Tylko złocisty kolor nici przeszedł w mdłą zieleń. Loki nie chciał się do tego posuwać, znał to okropne uczucie, gdy nie możesz zapanować nad własnym ciałem.  
\- To ja, jak sam zauważyłeś, jestem szefem.  
\- Oczywiście. Tak tylko proponuję.  
Już kiedyś to robił. Pewnie dla tej kobiety, o której ciągle myślał. Lokiego ciekawiło, czy mógłby zmusić do pokochania go, tak jak jej. To tylko drgania. 

"Zakład to zakład" powiedzieli.  
Sif była tego dnia wyjątkowo drażliwa. Wydawało mu się, że utrata włosów będzie odpowiednia karą za spalenie książek. Najwidoczniej się mylił.  
"Skoro nie możemy ruszyć głowy bez naruszania szyi, mamy inny pomysł. "ogłosili.  
Nie miał tyle własnych dóbr by zapłacić za wszystkie prezenty. Wydawała się to być idealna oferta.  
"Zaszyjemy mu usta, tą samą złotą nicią z której zrobione są nasze podarki." poinformowali.  
Bóg leżał u stóp tronu Wszechojca i wpatrywał się w sufit. Liczył drgania kamieni z których był on zbudowany. Kiedy w końcu krasnoludy skończyły doszedł juz do kilku milionów. Coś musiało pobudzić nici, zauważył jego zmęczony umysł. Dalsze przemyślenia przerwała twarz Thora, która nagle się nad nim pojawiła. Bez słowa blondyn zaniósł go do sypialni. Tam rozciął nić używając dopiero co otrzymanego sztyletu. Następnie położył go na stoliku i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Loki stracił przytomność niedługo po tym.

Zabrali go do bazy głównej. Jak bardzo nie rozważne to było mieli dowiedzieć się później, gdy jego Hawk ich znajdzie. W tym czasie Loki bawił się, manipulował uśmiechając się radośnie. Thor wydawał się nie zauważać różnicy, tak jakby jego brat zawsze wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem i płaczem. Tony'emu nie podobało się to. W najmniejszym stopniu. Znał jednak to spojrzenie. Gdy był pewien, że ktoś na niego poluje. Bał się o siebie, Pepper, nawet pracowników Stark Enterprise. Nie mógł nikomu tego powiedzieć, był w końcu Iron Man’em. Obserwował uwięzionego boga, a gdy Natasha z nim skończyła ogłosił, że to jego kolej. Fury nie był zbyt chętny do udzielenia mu pozwolenia. Nic jednak nie było w stanie powstrzymać Starka jak już zdecydował.  
\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że bóg z którym mogę się utożsamiać, będzie nosił tyle skóry.  
\- Stark.  
\- Och, już nawet wiesz jak mam na imię!  
Chwila ciszy. Zielone oczy patrzyły na niego, tylko na niego. Jak mówił ten facet z Niemiec, ten od Nadczłowieka? Otchłań wpatrywała się w niego. Te oczy nie były jednak puste, były zamglone, jednak w pełni na nim skupione. Tony widział pękające szkło i krzyki.  
\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Porozmawiać.  
Jedna, perfekcyjnie wyprofilowana brew uniosła się.  
\- Nie jesteś tu by przejąć władzę. Niszczyć i mordować? Już prędzej. Po co próbowałbyś nas okłamywać zamiast zacząć od razu?  
\- Ciekawa teoria, jak na śmiertelnika.  
\- Słońce, ty jeszcze moich teorii nie widziałeś.  
Bóg wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się..  
\- Czego oczekujesz? Opowieści o torturach, które mnie do tego zmusiły? Wylewania łez żalu, bo nikt mnie nie kocha?  
\- Nah, zgoda na drinka wystarczy. Uzgodnimy wtedy umowę.  
\- Umowę?  
\- Ty mi opowiesz jak działa twoje hokus-pokus, a ja udzielę ci azylu.  
Loki zamknął oczy.  
\- Chcesz udzielić schronienia, w zamian za co? Za opowieść?  
\- Dorzuć kilka wzorów by je udowodnić i mamy nasze warunki.  
Gdzieś w tle rozległ się krzyk Fury'ego.  
\- Skoro tak, to powinieneś dać mi jedno z urządzeń do komunikacji.  
\- Czyli jednak miałeś plan B.  
Odpowiedział mu ciut ironiczny uśmiech.  
\- JARVIS, drzwi.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark.  
Drzwi klatki rozsunęły się ze szczękiem. Protesty Fury'iego były jeszcze głośniejsze.  
\- Zamknąłeś wszystkie?  
\- Zabezpieczyłem, gdy wszedłeś, sir.  
\- Dobry chłopiec.  
Loki wyszedł z klatki, stanął u boku Starka i chwycił go za ramię.  
\- Twoja wieża jest bezpieczna?  
\- Nie bez powodu nazywają mnie geniuszem.

Tony Stark nie zawsze był tak nazywany. Kiedy wysłano go do liceum, był wtedy młodszy o pięć lat od kolegów z klasy, uchodził za dziwadło. Bardzo szybko jego rodzice wrócili do poprzedniego systemu nauczania. Zrozumiał jednak podstawową lekcję: Ludzie nienawidzą lepszy od siebie. Po jednej z większych awantur z ojcem zrezygnował z nauczycieli. Umiał stworzyć podstawy sztucznej inteligencji, nie potrzebował kogoś kto będzie mu mówił co ma robić. Maria nie zgadzała się z tym, nie była jednak w stanie zmusić go do czegokolwiek. Kiedy zmarli zamknął się w pracowni na tydzień. Dopiero Paper wyciągnęła go, pokazała zdjęcia w gazetach. Ogolił się, wystroił i poszedł udzielić wywiadu.  
\- Jak się trzymasz, Tony?  
\- Nieźle. Znacie mnie, nigdy się ze staruszkiem nie dogadywałem.  
\- A co z twoją matką?  
\- Wszędzie jej lepiej niż z kochanym Howardem.  
Rozmowa zeszła na nowy produkt Stark Enterprise i aktualną dziewczynę.

Po Afganistanie powtarzali mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie potrzebował tego, w końcu wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Stein próbował go powstrzymać, zdradził go za co musiał zapłacić (Paper nie mogła nic wiedzieć). Powiedział, by zaprzestali wojny, puścili to w telewizji, pozwolili mu wrócić do domu i robili swoje. Nie spodobało się mu to. Dalej robił swoje, był w końcu filantropem, ale gdy usłyszał o zespole superbohaterów zaczął planować. Zatrucie Palladium było sporym utrudnieniem, jednak Howard w końcu przydał się na coś. Później było już prościej. Wiedział, że Fury zadzwoni gdy tylko pojawi się większy problem. Tony Stark był geniuszem, potrafił manipulować ludźmi odkąd skończył pięć lat.

\- Stark, co do cholery?  
\- Nicky! Widzisz, znalazłem idealne rozwiązanie co do inwazji!  
\- Oświeć mnie, w którym momencie porwanie Boga Kłamstw stało się dobrym pomysłem?  
\- Jeżeli Loki nie otworzy portalu to się tu tak szybko nie dostaną. Więcej czasu na przygotowania.  
\- A ty mu wierzysz bo?  
\- Znam się na kłamcach.  
\- Chyba, że to rude kobiety?  
\- Wierz w co chcesz.  
\- Co to miało…? Stark!  
Koniec połączenia.

-Sir, pańska drużyna stoi przed budynkiem. Chcą porozmawiać.  
\- Czy Thor jest z nimi?  
\- Tak, panie Laufeyson.  
\- To co Lokes? Wpuszczamy?  
\- To twoi przyjaciele.  
\- Nie nazwałbym ich tak, ale przyda się każda pomoc się przyda.  
\- Niech i tak będzie.

\- Bracie.  
\- Nie jestem twoim bratem, Thor.  
\- A ja nie mam zamiaru przed tobą klękać, szefie.  
\- To raczej nie będzie konieczne.  
Avengers'i usiedli przy stole. Natasha uważnie przyglądała się Stark’owi i Loki’emu.  
\- To co spowodowało, że nas zostawiłeś? – zaczął Steve.  
\- Rzecz oczywista, którą wszyscy zignorowali. Ta armia nie należy do Loki’ego. Po co mamy więc z nim walczyć, jeżeli możemy go wykorzystać do walki.  
\- W zamian za azyl, o którym wspominałeś? – wtrąciła Natasha.  
\- Mój brat…  
\- Tak, układ który zawarłem ze Stark’iem w pełni mi odpowiada.  
\- Czemu nie poprosiłeś nas o pomoc, zamiast atakować? – zapytał Kapitan.  
\- Kto by mi uwierzył?  
\- Lepiej było nas zabić?  
\- Lepiej było poczekać, aż Thor pojawi się by was… Uratować.  
Blond bóg uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
\- Co teraz? – wtrącił Clint.  
\- Potrzebujemy planu. W sumie to już mamy plan.  
\- Jaki?  
\- Thanos jest ukochanym Śmierci. Nie może jednak umrzeć, przez co morduje setki by się jej przypodobać.  
\- I?  
\- By zniszczyć Asgard, klejnot wśród jego prezentów, potrzebuje sześciu Kamieni Nieskończoności. Jeden z nich znajduje się w mojej włóczni.  
\- Próbowałeś chronić nasz wymiar?- spytał Thor.  
Loki obrócił wzrok.  
\- To jak znajdziemy pozostałe, szefie?  
\- Jeden z nich jest tu, w Midgarze. Drugi w skarbcu Asgardu. Pozostałe, z odpowiednią pomocą, nie powinny być trudne do znalezienia.  
\- Czemu nikt nie znalazł ich przed tobą? – odezwał się Banner.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że proste dla każdego.  
W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

Tony z zapartym tchem słuchał opowieści o niciach tworzących uniwersum. Fascynowało go, jak ktoś może widzieć tak wiele i nie oszaleć. Loki roześmiał się, słysząc tą uwagę, jego oczy iskrzyły radośnie.  
\- Skoro możesz manipulować wszystkim, to czemu sam nie zniszczysz tego Tytana?  
\- Muszę się skupić, ktoś inny musi go w tym czasie zająć. W dodatku potrzebuję go w zasięgu wzroku. W dodatku drganie zależy od potęgi, zniszczenie go jest dużo trudniejsze.  
\- Możesz, poza całkowitym zatrzymaniem, zmieniać częstotliwość wibracji?  
\- Tak.  
\- I?  
\- Zmieniam wtedy strukturę danego organizmu.  
\- Czyli możesz zmienić nas w żaby?  
\- Potrzebowałbym czasu i znajomości twoich normalnych wibracji.  
\- To brzmi niestosownie.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, panie Stark.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.  
Loki uśmiechał się szeroko. Powoli, niczym skradający się kot, podszedł do wynalazcy. Tony stał oparty o jedno z biurek, kiedy bóg znalazł się tuż przed nim musiał się odchylić by nie stykali się klatkami piersiowymi.  
\- A może chcesz, by to tak brzmiało, panie Stark?  
Cholera, Thor go zabije jeżeli przeleci jego brata.  
\- Jak wolisz, Słońce.  
Bóg pocałował go. Tony odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. W końcu nikt nigdy nie mówił, że jest konsekwentnym geniuszem.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfick zainspirowany moją fascynacją Teorią Strun. Wasze kudosu kupują mi książki, a komentarze tłumaczą Teorię Chaosu.


End file.
